


Did You Really Think This Through?

by Keziah



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah/pseuds/Keziah
Summary: Prompt:Modern AU; Raven is pining after her best friend's mom, and asks Clarke for permission to ask her out. Clarke gives her the go ahead, thinking it would be fun to tease Raven after she gets shot down. Abby hasn't dated in years and is obviously straight, what could possibly go wrong?





	Did You Really Think This Through?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [wittypharmacist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittypharmacist/pseuds/wittypharmacist) in the [Doctor_Mechanic___THE_PROMPT_MEME](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Doctor_Mechanic___THE_PROMPT_MEME) collection. 



“Hey, Clarke.” Raven wandered over, nervously rubbing a rag over a wrench.  
Clarke kicked her feet idly, turning away from watching Bellamy polish his car. “ ‘Sup, Raven?”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“You just did.”  
Raven shoved Clarke’s shoulder and Clarke snorted. “Yeah, of course. What’s going on?”  
“I, uh, I want to ask your mom out. Is that okay?”  
Clarke laughed, nearly falling off the table she was sitting on. Raven shuffled her feet.  
“Wait, you’re serious?” Clarke studied Raven’s face. There were none of the usual “I’m about to pull an epic prank” tells.  
“Yeah, I’m serious.” Raven went a little red. “I mean, she's really attractive, you know?”  
Shaking her head, because (ew) she did not need to think of her mom that way, Clarke thought it out. “You know she’s straight, right?”  
Raven shrugged, putting down the wrench and picking up a screwdriver to fiddle with. “Can’t hurt to try, right?”  
Clarke chuckled. “Dude, if you want to crash and burn, I’m not going to get in your way.”  
“So, you’re cool with it? Asking her out, going a date, getting her flowers?”  
“Yeah, sure, go for it. I could use the fodder for teasing.”  
Raven broke into a grin. “Thanks, Clarke, that’s a relief. I’ll treat her right, I promise!”  
As Raven trotted back to the piece of junk she was working on, Clarke snorted again, imagining it. Raven would probably blurt the question out at some super bad moment. Abby would get all soft and kind and be super nice about the whole thing, but Raven would still leave really embarrassed and Clarke could tease her for months about it. Yeah, she had no objections.

\---

Abby had just settled down on her couch with a glass of wine and the latest Sue Grafton when her doorbell chimed.  
Feeling ever so slightly put out that her quiet evening had been interrupted, Abby glanced through the peephole and immediately smiled. She swung the door open wide, revealing Raven in a nice pair of jeans and a freshly ironed purple maroon button-up.  
“Raven! Come in.”  
Raven smiled and pulled her hand out from behind her back, passing over a small bouquet of sweet peas. “For you.”  
Abby leaned in for an impromptu hug. “Thank you, Raven. They’re beautiful.”  
Raven blushed a little and shrugged. “Not as beautiful as you.”  
Abby laughed. “One of these days I might think you actually mean that!” She headed towards the kitchen, looking for a vase. “Make yourself comfortable; I’ll just put these in some water.”  
Raven toed off her boots and followed Abby into the kitchen, watching her search through the cupboards for a vase.  
Sensing Raven in the room, Abby spoke over her shoulder. “What brings you over?”  
“I’m here to ask you out on a date.”  
Abby froze, before setting a pretty crystal vase down on the counter and turning towards the younger girl. “Raven . . .”  
Raven held up her hand. “Now, before I ask and before you answer, think about it. Will your response be based on what you want, or what you think you should do?”  
Abby sighed. “Does it matter?”  
“Yes.” Raven was emphatic. “If you’re just not interested in me, that’s fine, but if you have any other objections, throw ‘em at me.”  
Abby thought, her face stern and harsh. “I’m much older than you.”  
“Not by my calculations. I’ve been an adult for roughly 15 years, whereas you have been an adult for like 21. Six years is really not that much of a gap.”  
Abby only managed to hide the wince that came with the reminder of Raven’s less-than-wonderful childhood through sheer stubbornness. It was true that Raven was quite mature for her age.  
“People will call us all sorts of names. Gold digger, cradle robber, cougar . . .”  
Raven scoffed. “Don’t tell me you care what other people think. I know you don’t. At least, not people that don’t matter.”  
That reminded Abby of another excellent point. “You’re best friends with my daughter. I won’t do anything to jeopardize that relationship.”  
“Got it covered. I asked her if she was okay with me asking you out and she told me to go for it. I even have witnesses.”  
“Really?”  
“Yup.”  
“Huh.” That actually surprised Abby. She didn’t think she’d given any hints that she was bi around her daughter, but perhaps Clarke was more perceptive than Abby gave her credit for.  
She pulled out her final argument. “We’re in very different stages of life, Raven. You have the whole world in front of you, and I, well, don’t.”  
Raven seemed slightly offended by that statement. “You can do anything you put your mind to! You’re just reaching your stride! None of this self-deprecating shit.” She paused. “But, if you’re worried about money or a career, I just got a job offer from NASA, so I’ll happily be your sugar mama.”  
“You got the internship?” Abby leaped on the news. “That’s wonderful! When did you hear? When do you start? We should celebrate!”  
Raven tsked. “No changing the subject. I’m convincing you to let me take you out. Now, any other objections?”  
Abby opened and closed her mouth a few times. “No, no more that I can think of.”  
“Good.” Raven nodded firmly. “Abby. I care for you a lot. You’re kind and smart and hot and absolutely amazing. If you let me date you, I will do my best to make you happy. Will you go out with me?”

\---

“Hey, Mom. You’re home late.”  
A quick glance at the clock confirmed Clarke’s statement. “So it is. I didn't even notice the time! I was having too much fun, I suppose.”  
Clarke scanned Abby’s clothes - a nice dress, heels, and some fine gold jewelry. “Go out with Callie and Indra?”  
Abby smiled, rather more blissfully than Clarke expected. “No, Raven and I went to that new restaurant on 10th street. It’s quite good, if a bit pretentious. Raven kept making fun of all the other patrons. I think it was my best first date, actually.”  
Clarke blinked. “What.”  
Abby cocked her head. “Raven said you knew she was going to ask me out. Was she ‘engineering the truth’ again?”  
“No! Yeah!” Clarke sputtered. Getting her tongue to follow orders she continued. “Yes, I knew she was going to ask, but I didn’t think you’d say yes!”  
A little furrow appeared in Abby’s forehead. “Why not? Do you not think she’s good enough for me? Or do you think I’m not good enough for her?”  
“I thought you were straight!” Clarke threw her hands in the air, her sketchpad and pencil flying over the back of the couch.  
“Oh,” Abby smirked. “No. Not straight.” She leaned down and kissed Clarke on the head before heading up the stairs. “I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too much later, we’re having people over tomorrow to celebrate Raven’s internship.”  
Clarke stared after Abby, then threw her head back and groaned. She would be very lucky if she didn’t get teased for months about her reaction. And she really only had herself to blame.


End file.
